Kyo's Favorite Show
by Team Sherlock and Watson
Summary: Yuki and Tohru are quietly watching something on TV. Well trying to when Kyo comes into the room. What is about the TV show they are watching that sets him off? Read to find out. A short cute little ficlit.


Kyo's Favorite Show...NOT!

Summary: Yuki and Tohru are quietly watching something on TV. Well trying to when Kyo comes into the room. What is about the TV show they are watching that sets him off? Read to find out. A short cute little ficlit.

Ratting: T for teen because of Kyo's mouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit's Basket. Wahhhhhh but I want it! Oh well.

It was a cool fall day. Shigure was in his office working, well supposed to be working if you can call staring up at the ceiling and balancing a pencil on your nose work. Kyo was moping around the house like usual, mumbling under his breath about that "damn rat."

Speaking of that "damn rat." **Yuki glares at me. "Hey don't make me kill the author." Gulp "Sorry Yuki." Sweat drops.** He was watching TV with Tohru. They were both sitting on the couch and were watching a program about Halloween festivities in other countries. They were enjoying it until it came to a really scary thing that made Tohru squeal in fright. Yuki jumped.

"Miss Honda are you okay?" She quickly nodded. "I'm okay Yuki, that part just scared me a bit." He then picked up the TV remote and said, "Well let's change the channel and see if we can find something better." "Okay." She said. Yuki flipped through the channels until he found a cartoon show that caught his interest. "Why don't we watch this show Miss Honda?"

"Sure, this looks really funny." As they watch it at first Yuki didn't think he would like it at first. But after awhile he found the show pretty amusing and at time was laughing at the funny parts. Eventually they got so caught up into the show that they didn't see Kyo slip into the room, that is until he spoke up.

"What are you guys watching?" he asked.

"Oh hello Kyo. We are watching this really funny cartoon show. Do you want to watch it with us?" Normally he would have said no for the simple fact that he could not stand to be in the same room with Yuki but he couldn't say no to Tohru.

"Yeah I'll watch it with you guys." He then plopped himself down in a chair and begin watching it them quietly, but the quiet didn't last that long.

After a few minutes of watching Kyo began to get very angry. He didn't like the plot behind the show and he certainly did like how the show characterized cats. He tried to keep his cool but it didn't last for long.

"Hey, what the hell is this kind of show?" Who thought up this crap?" Tohru sweat-dropped and Yuki glared at him.

"Shut up Kyo and just enjoy the show." Kyo hissed and went back to watching the torturing show, while all the while his rage meter was rising. The show had a cat in it which he liked at first until he saw what he assumed to be a rat. He watched as the cat chased the "rat" and to him it was pretty amusing, that is until the "rat" beat him up.

It was at this time that Kyo's "rage meter" popped up and started rising. Tohru meeped and started to sweat drop more. "Ummm, Kyo is something bothering you?" she said in her always sweet voice. Kyo growled and cat ears started to pop out of his head.

"Dammit Tohru what a stupid thing to ask. Of course something is bothering me. THIS STUPID SHOW IS PISSING ME OFF!" Yuki gave the pissed off cat a death glare. "If you don't like it just leave." Kyo hissed at Yuki then turned back to watching the TV.

That is when all hell broke loose, literally. It was at that time in the show when the cat was being chased by a big dog. Kyo thought the cat would have fought the dog off but instead the cat ran. Kyo hissed at the screen again, his rage meter rising a few more feet. His rage meter went over the top when the presumed "rat" helped the dog get revenge on the cat.

That did it. With a fit of rage Kyo yelled, "Dammit Yuki why do you have to do stuff to piss me off?" Yuki mumbled under his breath "Because I can." Kyo hissed more and jumped up, ready to strangle Yuki when Tohru spoke up in a sheepish voice "Kyo, its okay now. The show is over." As if to prove Tohru's point, the shows ending credits appeared on the screen.

All appeared to be well and Tohru seemed glad when Kyo started to calm down. But Fate would play a cruel hand when suddenly an announcer said on the TV "That's the end of this episode. Please stay tuned for more of the Tom And Jerry Marathon."

At that words Kyo rage came back and then some. Before Yuki and Tohru could react, Kyo took the TV and threw it through the window. The sound of the crash made Shigure, who was still working in his study to come running out to investigate wearing nothing but "I love high school girls boxer shorts." Looking around at the destruction he said "Kyo are you destroying the house again?" As if to answer him a couple of Kyo's kitties gave him a scathing look. Shigure gulped and ran out of the house when the kitties started to chasing him; Yuki looked at Tohru and face-palmed himself in embarrassment. Tohru looked at him with concern. "Yuki are you okay?" Yuki shook his head and said. "Remind me to never watch Tom and Jerry in this house again."


End file.
